Baby sitter
by Kyo 1 lover
Summary: Bakura was an average theif, but then when the prince of Egypt wants him, no one can refuse.
1. the meeting

_** Baby sitter**_

_**Me: hello Peoples! this is my first posted fanfiction**_

_**Yami: she's really happy to have all of you Maybe read her story, so please be nice about the reveiws, because flames will make her more depressed than she already is, she's trying to keep a happy attitude.**_

_**Bakura: she doesn't own yugioh, she only owns Ralph**_

_**Me: now Atemu, Akefia, and Seth, get into the fanfiction room please.**_

_**all four: okay!**_

_It was a time of celebration for the whole kingdom. The queen had just bore a beautiful baby boy. The child was undoutably special not only because he was the prince of egypt, but also because of his suprising looks. He had tri-colored gravity defying hair, blonde bangs that shot through his black, red tipped spiked hair. Crimson red eyes looked at the world with amazement and wonder, making him look like a demon and not a child of the gods, but no one would dare question the Pharaoh._

_The celebration was in full swing, everyone having a blast and congradulating the Pharaoh and the Queen. But it all came to a stop when the guards burst into the room dragging a child in._

_"Pharaoh! We found this thief sneaking into the palace, what should we do with him" one of the guards said( i'm calling him ralph)._

_The thief was a child, about 5 years of age, he had white hair that stopped just above his shoulders, brownish red eyes that seemed to be more annoyed than scared._

_"take him to the dungen for tonight we'll deal with him tomorrow - " the Pharaoh started, but was interupted by his son, Atemu, wiggling out of his mother's arms and crawling towards the thief._

_"Atemu!" He cried, scooping up the wiggling child into his arms and away from the boy. _

_"ga!" Atemu cried in suprise, trying to wriggle out of his father's arms and back to the white haired boy._

_"Get that thief out of here! NOW!" their King ordered._

_Just as they were dragging him off, Atemu started bawling, The Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead as the Shadow Realm gathered around the palace, lightning striking and thunder rolling, making the entire Kingdom shake._

_Suddenly there was a roar outside, a priest, Shimon, running and checking it out._

_"P-pharaoh, Osiris has been summoned! The prince is summoning a God!" the priest paniced._

_Atemu started wiggling more than ever, crying harder and harder, so the Pharaoh decided to FINALLY put him down. Immediatley the prince started crawling towards the Pale haired child, grabbing his leg and squealing with happiness at finally having what he wanted. With that being said the God of the Sky and the shadows disappeared._

_"Pharaoh, what are we going to do, the prince seems keen on keeping the thief with him and I'm afraid he'll summon another God" Shimon said._

_"we'll make the boy his caretaker and make sure he does nothing to my son" The Pharaoh said looking at the boy who was trying to detach Atemu from his leg. _

_" boy! come here!" the Pharaoh called._

_The child walked over there with Atemu hanging on his leg, laughing happily at his free ride._

_"what is your name?" Shimon asked._

_"Bakura..." he mumbled._

_"where is your family, Bakura," _

_"dead"_

_"oh, well, I guess you see that my son has taken quite a liking to you, so to prevent him from summoning the shadows again, I've decided to assign you as his caretaker" Akunumkanon annouced._

_"No way am I taking care of your son, Pharaoh!" Bakura spat angrily._

_"you have no choice child, do you."_

_"ga bo ta ta Kura!" Atemu giggled, reaching up for him to be picked up._

_"well the prince has other plans for you, it seems, Bakura" Shimon chuckled, picking up the prince who immediatly started wiggling to get to Bakura, so Shimon handed the young one to him. _

_Atemu squealed in delight and started tugging on Bakura's hair so he'd look at him, absolutely shaking with joy._

_" would you quit it" Bakura snapped at the prince, making him squeal since he finally got his attention._

_"da boo Kura too ma blblblblblblblblblblbl" he gurgled, clapping, proud of whatever it was he said._

_No one could resist the cuteness radiating from him, so Bakura conceeded to becoming Atemu's caretaker. _

_Soon everything was settled and Bakura, carrying Atemu since he absolutely refused to let go of Bakura's hair, was being shown to the prince's rooms, and explained everything he would have to do, when the prince was to wake, be fed, and everything else._

_"and just so we're extra clear, you understand there will be no thievery from now on" Ralph said, staring intently at the albino._

_"fine, but I'm only doing this because I have no choice" Bakura grumbled, trying to get his ivory locks out of Atemu's tiny grasp. _

_"fine, now goodbye and good luck, boy" Ralph chuckled, leaving the two young ones._

_4 yrs later_

_" 'Kura! Come on, let's go outside in da garden, I has ta find Se'o before he goes ta class" said a short, tan, child, shorter than normal, with a crown of spikey tri-colored hair atop his hyper-active head, crimson eyes sparkling with joy, innocence, and amusment._

_"slow down Atemu Seto's not gonna disappear out of no where if you don't see him today" Bakura chuckled, catching up with the small princeling very easily._

_"but 'Kura I hardly ever see him again" Atemu whined, tugging Bakura down the hall._

_"if I didn't know better I'd say you were in love with him" Bakura said, smirking at the reaction he got._

_"EWWWWWWW! 'Kura don't say 'tuff wike dat! Se'o's my cousin! I don't wike him wike dat" Atemu chatised, not like he new what chatised meant._

_"Like what, Atemu?" Seto said, from behind him, scaring him half to death in the process._

_"SE'O! you scared me, where you come from?" Atemu asked, trying to cover up his shock at seeing the brunet behind him._

_"I heard you two from down the hall, I figured only you would make that much noise, now answer the question, like what?" Seto demanded, crossing his arms over his chest (we all know the pose)._

_" 'Kura said I was in wove wit you 'cause I wanted ta see you, and I told him dat was nasty" Atemu said smiling happily at his recollection of the last five minutes. _

_"what are you putting into this boy's mind, Bakura?" Seto sighed, tired of everything Bakura has told his small cousin over the years. _

_Seriously, the white haired child once told Atemu that if you stay up at night, you shrink down to the size of a cat and would get stepped on. Let's just say every time Atemu saw Ra start to descend below the horizon, he would immediatly fall asleep, no matter where he was._

_" Oh lighten up oh young priest-to-be, I was only playing, but alas it's time for Temmy to eat his lunch and for you to get your butt back to class before your father gets here" Bakura said before picking up a giggling prince and leaving an insulted Seto behind._

_" 'Kura you mean to Se'o, but you always nice to me why dat?" Atemu asked curiously as soon as they got back to his rooms to eat lunch, fruit and plenty of meat, just the way Bakura loved it._

_" because I like you waaaay better than mr.I'm-so-great-I'm-gonna-be-a-priest-to-the-pharaoh, and I've known you for way longer than I've known that prick, you're basically the reason I'm here and not dead on the streets, you and your want to get whatever you want" Bakura explained to the awestruck little one._

_" how dat happen wat I do?" Atemu asked, pouting when Bakura ignored him and instead continued eating._

_" 'Kuuuuuuuurrrrrrraaaaa!" Atemu whined, tugging on the bottom of Bakura's tunic._

_" sorry Temmy but yuor father doesn't want me to tell you, but I promise you'll find out when you're older, 'kay" Bakura promised, holding up his little finger and hooking it with Atemu's, locking the commitment with them forever._

_" otay 'Kura, but when dat gonna be?" Atemu asked tilting his head cutely, so cutely in fact Bakura pulled him into a tight hug nearly aphixiating the poor boy._

_" awwwwwww that's soooo cute" came a voice from the door._

_"go awaaaay, Ralph. Haven't you tortured me enough" Bakura whined looking at the dark haired man like he was looking at sand, with boredom._

_"just wnated to see what our favourite thief has been up to lately" Ralph said smugly, stalking over towards the two._

_" I'm doing the same thing I've been doing for the past four years, taking care of princey" Bakura snapped back. He really hated the gaurd, after all it's his fault he's stuck doing this anyway, which isn't completely bad except when Atemu was teething, Ammut would've looked like paradise the way that kid was screeching. Ra himself would've been scared, since the kid can like summon the Gods. Not that he knows or anything._

_"no theivery I hope" Ralph said, eyeing Bakura suspiciously._

_"no, I'm always with Temmy so I couldn't steal if I wanted to" Bakura pionted out._

_"well then I guess you wouldn't happen to know where the Pharaoh"s crown is would you?" Ralph asked._

_"of course not, I don't keep track of the Pharaoh and his things, all I keep track of is his son" Bakura said, sounding offended._

_"well just to make sure, we're going to see the Pharaoh to make sure you haven't gone back to how you were!" Ralph growled, snatching Bakura away from Atemu, him crying out in the process, and dragging him away and towards athe thrown room._

_" 'Kuraaaa! Atemu cried, tears streaming down his face._

_**Me: that was really hard to think up**_

_**Yami: reveiw please we'll love you forever - **gets glomped by Bakura -_

_**Bakura: or I'll never let Yami go**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Baby sitter**_

_**Me: thanks for the wonderful reveiws you lovely peolpe**_

_**Yami: she's really happy so she'll give you a chapter that will hopefully make you all happy.**_

_**Bakura: she doesn't own yugioh, she only owns Ralph**_

_**Me: now Atemu, Akefia, and Seth, get into the fanfiction room please.**_

_**all 3: okay!**_

_"LET ME GO, YOU IMBECILE! I DIDN'T ANYTHING FROM THIS GODS-FORSAKEN PALACE" Bakura yelled struggling with all his might which sadly wasn't enough._

_"oh will you shut your trap, of course you stole it, your the only one who knows where the Pharaoh keeps his crown, you thief" Ralph growled, slinging the boy over his shoulder for better control._

_Well that was true. Only months after he started his stay here, he had been spying on the Pharaoh, angry for having to take care of his brat. But Atemu had grown a soft spot in his heart so he wouldn't do anything that could make him have to leave the poor kid alone. Plus he got to prank Akenaden without getting caught. His alaby, he was with Atemu, the kid just helping by doing whatever he told him to._

_As they neared the throne room, Bakura got a feeling something bad was about to happen._

_"Pharaoh, I brought the thief like you asked" Ralph said smugly, too smugly for someone who cared about Atemu._

_" excellent, Now Bakura, I have allowed you to live here under our protection for years, but if you do not confess now you will have to be punished, Where is my crown?" Akunumkanon asked in the tone that commanded an answer._

_"I don't know where your Ra-damned crown is! I've been with Atemu all damn day, how the hell am I going to steal your bloody crown?" Bakura snarled, struggling even more fiercly._

_" then you will be punished, " Akunumkanon said gravely._

_" Wha- AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bakura screamed as his eye was cut right down to the bottom of his cheek. _

_Blood ran down like tears, staining his tunic with the crimson liquid. Two more slashes were made across the first one, Bakura crying out in agony._

_" Daddy I found your- BAKURA!" Atemu cried, dropping the golden object before he sped towards his caretaker, tears streaming like rivers down his bright red cheeks._

_" Atemu..." Bakura said weakly, his voice hoarse from screaming, before promptly passing out as soon as Atemu got to him._

_" 'KURA, 'KURA! Wake up! Now" Atemu cried, tears coming down harder as his demand was unanswered._

_" Atemu, Where did you find my crown?" Akunumkanon asked, warily picked up the object in question with a little bit of guilt._

_"I-I w-was pwayin-ing wit i-it so I-I could p-pweten-nd I was w-wike you, wh-why you hurt 'K-Kura, daddy, h-he d-didn't do not-tin" Atemu said through his hiccups, clinging to Bakura's bloody tunic._

_" I did't mean to-" Akunumkanon started but was interrupted by his son._

_" WHY YOU HURT 'KURA!" Atemu screamed angrily, the Eye of Horus appearing on his forehead._

_The dark clouds of the shadows rolled in, covering the city with complete darkness. Lightening striked, outlining Obelisk the Tormentor, thunder drowning out his roar._

_"YOU BAD MAN" Atemu cried as he sent the God towards his father, before a hand grabbed his._

_"Atem..u... stop...you...can't..hurt your...fath...er. He's..the..Pha..raoh. He..didn't know" Bakura rasped, his other hand over his bloody eye, pulling the crying boy into his arms._

_" b-but he h-hurt you 'Kura, h-he bad man now" Atemu wimpered, cuddling into Bakura's chest._

_" why would you kill your father for me, Temmy" Bakura asked, looking suprised._

_" cause you my bestest fwiend 'Kura, me don't want you hurt, no matter what or who, me protect you" Atemu promised, eyes shining with love and truth._

_"you my best friend too, runt" Bakura laughed, tears stinging his bloody eye, but he didn't care. Atemu had just made him the proudest man in Egypt. What was alittle pain so he could see the smile light up the cute face._

_Blood dripped through his hand onto the floor, alerting Atemu of his friend's wound._

_" oh no! 'Kura, your eye bweeding, what we gonna do?" Atemu paniced, tears yet again gethering in his eyes._

_" Shimon, get the boy to the healer and take care of his eye" Akunumkanon ordered, walking towards Bakura and his son._

_"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, it's obvious that you wouldn't dare steal from this palace, and I was wrong to assume you did it, hopefully I can earn yours and my son's forgiveness" he apologized, kneeling before the two boys, sadness sweeping over him at his son's glare._

_"you don't need my forgiveness as long as you have Temmy's" Bakura said weakly, the blood pouring down his face._

_" me no wike him wight now, 'Kura, he hurt you" Atemu whined, suprised when his father started laughing, the shadows disappearing with his anger._

_" Bakura, you have to be one great person to have the boy care for you as he does" Akunumkanon said through his chuckling._

_" Pharaoh we have to bring him to the healers as you asked." Shimon said, approaching the three with caution._

_Soon Bakura's eye was bandaged, Atemu clinging to him and glaring at Ralph and his father whenever he saw them._

_" Atemu, get your butt off of me this instant!" Seto cried, his tan face taking a reddish shade in anger as his cousin refused._

_" no, 'Kura told me not to wisten to you, Se'o, and told me he'd give me a treat if I didn't" Atemu said cheerfully, looking around for the white haired boy with curiosity. This was one of the rare times he wasn't with him since that day his father hurt him. He'd forgiven his father warily, still holding a little anger for what he did._

_" yep, and you're doing a fine job so far Atemu, keep it up and you'll get the treat alot sooner" Bakura said, stepping out of the shadows of one of the pillars surounding the garden they were in. Seto didn't haave class today so he'd decided to prank him._

_" Bakura! If you don't get this boy off me this instant, I swear you'll have another scar jus like that one!" Seto growled, astonished when Atemu smacked him on the head._

_" you weave 'Kura alone" Atemu said, pulling Seto's hair in his anger._

_"ow ow ow alright just let me go" Seto hissed in pain._

_" pwomise" Atemu said warily._

_" yes" Seto grumped._

_" otay" Atemu cheered, getting off Seto and running towards a laughing Bakura._

_'they really are the best of friends, which makes it that much worst for me' Seto thought watching as Atemu glomped Bakura, laughing all the way ' but as long as Atemu's happy so am I'._

_**That's my second chapter hope it was okay for you guys and again thanks for the wonderful amazing reviews, they make me feel all warm inside that said, I'll be updating tommrow or wednsday if I can**_

_**Yami: review, she'll update even faster if she can**_

_**Bakura: see ya**_


	3. Twist

_** Baby sitter**_

**Me: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever and I've left you guys all alone and... and... and...( bows repeatedly while crying)**

**Yami: her mom took away her computer because she was sick and her mom thinks it's a federal crime to stay home from school if you're sick so please dont hate her**

**Bakura: she thanks you all for the lovely reveiws, and to Akefia Bakura, she'll try to make the chapters extra long just for you and as this chapter title refers to you'll get your plot twist, and her favorite author Coolaloo reviewed her story so she's going to update like everyday for you, Coolaloo, hehe that rhymed**

**Mariku: why am I not in this story? **

**Me: you will be, and do the disclaimer while you're here**

**Mariku: Kyo 1 lover does not own us, you happy you EFF-ing Lawyers, you just crushed her dreams**

**Me: Get into the fanfic room. Now.**

**~~~~~~~SUPER DUPER LINE B#TCHES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**11yrs later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"ATEMU! NOOOO! You can't die yet, you're too young" Bakura sobbed as he held his charge as close to his chest as possible, ignoring how quickly Atemu was fading, his spirit being transferred into the Millenium Puzzle._

_" I..have to...'Kura, how...else...do..I..save egypt. Don't..worry...theify...I'll see...you...again..someday, get..Seto..to rule..the..kingdom...he'll...make..a..good..pharaoh."Atemu said, smiling sadly at his best friend, resting his palm wearily on Bakura's cheek._

_"you'll remember me right, always." Bakura begged. His eyes held a type of sadness you only get when someone you love leaves you life. After all the years with Atemu he had grown to love the crimson eyed boy with all his heart, knowing Atemu probably didn't feel the same way._

_" who...could...for..get..you..oh..mighty..thief king, I'll..be...waiting...for..you...in..the...next...life, 'Kura" Atemu said slowly before his eyes finally shut, Bakura's sobs only growing louder as his body started fading away, the Millenium items in the stone tablet glowing brightly as a soul joined them._

_"! Pathetic, this is how our Pharaoh saves you, That's what he does turn tail and run like a coward" Akenaden laughed, seeming to grow more powerful by the minute. It was definitely a suprise when Atemu's uncle had shown up and demanded Atemu to relinquish the thrown to his son ' where he had always belonged'. Atemu refused, but hadn't expected him to summon a Ka he's never seen before, the dark beast towering over the palace. Atemu and his priest had tried everything they could but it was no use, all their Ka had been killed, and by then Atemu was too weak to summon the Gods. He'd thought at the last minute of a spell he'd learned that could save them all, but the price was he'd have to seal his soul into the Puzzle, a price Bakura was afraid he'd pay._

_"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Atemu will always be the bravest Pharaoh in all the Pharaohs to come, he's especially more brave than you, hiding behind your Ka like a child" Seto cried at his father, sick to even think of that..that..Monster being his father._

_Suddenly, the Millenium items glowed brighter than ever, the light creating a golden form, when the light finally died down, there was a roar coming fom a God, Ra had been summoned with Atemu's death to save his peo__ple._

_"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!" Ra cried as the almight God readied it's attack, Akenaden cowering in the face of ultimate defeat._

_"!" Akenaden screamed in agony as Ra's attack hit directly at his Ka, his soul being torn to shreds. After the light disappeared, Ra gone, Akenaden's dead body was all that remained of him._

_" Seto, come here." Bakura said, Seto barely hearing him because of his low voice._

_" Atemu, told me you are to become Pharaoh in his place, you'll be a good king, but I must ask you to do me a favor" Bakura asked, looking distantly at the stone tablet that held the Items._

_" yes, anything" Seto said, gazing sadly at the thief, knowing how he felt. He'd known the white-haired boys feelings for his cousin as soon as they'd started to change from friendship to love._

_" I..I want you to put my soul into one of the Items" Bakura said, looking him in the eye._

_" w..what, no I could never do that" Seto started, scared as he saw the look Bakura was giving him. It just begged him to let him be near his love, no matter if he was dead or not._

_And when the boy whispered "please" in the saddest voice ever, Seto knew what he'd have to do._

_" okay, which Item" Seto whispered, sad that he was about to rob the boy of his life._

_" thank you, the Ring, so I can find him when we're released" Bakura whispered, happy to be near his love even if he didn't see his for thousands of years, he'd be content._

_"yes, that's good" Seto sighed, reciting the spell afterwards._

* * *

><p>" and that's how I got sealed into the Ring, little tenshi, I had to follow my Pharaoh, keep him safe, but it was all a waste, he doesn't even know who I am, hell, he doesn't know who he is, but I-I still love him tenshi, he's still in my heart, why can't I get over him, forget him, it's killing me knowing he'll never even think of me as a friend" Bakura whispered, barely holding back the tears that gathered in his eyes.<p>

"oh, 'Kura, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, it was none of my buisness" Ryou apologised, bringing the spirit into his arms.

"no, I needed to tell someone, and at least I know you'll believe me, little tenshi, I just hate having to bring up those memories, their too happy and I know we'll never be that way again" Bakura sighed, hugging his light closer, trying to find comfort from him.

" but 'Kura, if this is how you really feel, why have you been so mean to him since the beginning, I'm sure he'd be your friend if it had started out differently" Ryou asked, petting the white mop of hair he and his yami shared.

"I didn't want to seem weak and I was slightly angered that he didn't remember me like he promised and by the time I had gotten over it, the damage had been done, I was his enemy and he wouldn't have believed a word I said, so I just continued to play the part, but now I'm tired of it, I just want it to go back to how it was, when he was my best friend" Bakura sighed, burying his face his into his light's chest, trying his best not to cry.

" I think I can help, but I can't tell you my plan yet, but aren't his memories protected by his real name" Ryou asked.

"yes, believe me, I'd love to tell him, but he'd never listen to me, tenshi," Bakura whined, feeling the pang in his heart at how true that statement was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: sorrrry my Laptop was being a bitch, and then even more of a bitch when it killed itself. **

**Bakura: she's doing this all from her iPod so cut her some slack or else. **

**Yami:she needs some encouragement so she won't dump this fix like she does get art project. **

**Me: I tried but I kept messing up and now I'm way behind and it's due tomorrow so I gave up. **

**Mariku: I'll be in thenext chapter, right. **

**Me: yep now the disclaimer**

**Mariku: it says disclaimer, obviously she doesn't claim it or she'd be mowing down lawyers by now**

**Me: yep, got it lawyers, I have a rusty spoon and am not afraid to use it effectively. **

* * *

><p>"Yugi, may I talk to the pharaoh for a moment?" Ryou asked politely.<p>

"Sure, that okay with you, Yami?" Yugi asked, getting up to walk out the room.

" perfectly fine Aibou, you need to go home and finish your homework now anyway" Yami said sternly.

"awww, see ya at home, Yami" Yugi said on his way out.

"um, Pharaoh the thing I need to ask you, has something to do with Bakura-" Ryou started but was interrupted by the ancient spirit.

" Has he hurt you, I'll send him to the shadow realm if he even thinks about hurting any body" Yami said with a slight snarl.

" Oh, no no no, he hasn't hurt me at all, he's actually pretty caring if you get past his tough exterior, what I need to ask you is can you just listen to him, he has something he really needs you to hear, but I promise it will most likely benefit to you both, so could you please just hear him out" Ryou pleaded, using his doe brown eyes to his advantage.

" What would that bloody thief want to say" Yami sneered at the thought.

" It has something to do with your past, he said he knows your name but won't tell me what it is, he'll only tell you" Ryou said.

"And you're sure this isn't some ruse to get my puzzle?" Yami said warily.

" Pharaoh, would I lie to you?" Ryou said, beaming brightly.

" Of course you wouldn't, fine I'll listen to the tomb robber, doesn't mean I'll believe him though." Yami said.

"Thank you so much Pharaoh, you don't know how much Bakura will appreciate this, Thank you!" Ryou said softly.

" When should I come over for this 'meeting'?" Yami asked softly as they started to walk towards the school entrance to leave for the day.

"Tomorrow should be fine, I'll let Bakura know to keep the door unlocked so you can go right in, I'll be over Malik's so you can talk in private" Ryou said stopping at the gate where they'd separate.

" That's fine as long as the thief doesn't do anything stupid." Yami said, waving at the white-haired hikari as he turned to leave.

" Okay, see you Pharaoh!" Ryou said, walking away from the darkness.

/

" Bakura! I have great news! The Pharaoh is coming over tomorrow to listen to you, which means you might have a _chance_!" Ryou happily cried as he walked into his living room.

"..." Bakura stared at his hikari in shock from his seat on the couch.

"What! He's coming here, tomorrow to listen to me! How did you do that, he used to be nearly impossible to sway once he set hi mind on things, his father had just barely got back in his favor when he died" Bakura said, surprised.

" Bakura, remember the puppy-dog eyes I used to get you to stop stealing?" Ryou asked mischievously.

" Oh my Ra, you used those on him, no one could possibly resist those eyes. But what am I going to say, he'll probably think I'm lying the whole time, how do I even start?!" Bakura started to freak out.

" just start with telling him how you know his past, how you were acquainted, no insults, and don't call him Pharaoh call him Yami, and slowly ease into telling him his real name, and answer all his questions" Ryou suggested.

" good but what the hell am I gonna wear, should I put out snacks or not?!" Bakura nearly squeaked.

" Bakura! Get a hold of yourself and stop acting so out of character, you're starting to worry me!" Ryou said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him rapidly.

"...you know you could break my fucking neck shaking me like that, I suggest you don't do it again." Bakura said, pulling Ryou's hands off him slowly.

" then stop freaking out so much! Just act like yourself, your real self, not the one the Pharaoh sees, but the one you show me, the one you used to show your old friend, okay" Ryou said.

" Ra I sounded like a teenage girl getting ready for her first date, didn't I? Ugh, I disgust myself sometimes." Bakura shuddered.

" yeah well tomorrow I'll be over to Mariku and Malik's house so you can talk" Ryou said.

" _Have fun with Malik_~~" Bakura said, snickering under his breath.

" ...shut up, at least I'm not a pedophile" Ryou grumbled.

" and how exactly am I a pedophile?" Bakura hissed.

" well you were five when the Pharaoh was born, so if you do the math, you were 21 when he was 16, so you're a pedophile." Ryou said, laugh quietly to himself at the disbelieving face.

"... shut up, Tenshi" Bakura growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so I'll try to update when my friend BlindYoaiAlchemist updates her fics, which you all should go read as soon as you're done reviewing okay<strong>

**Yami: Kyo 1 lover also has a new crossover fic she would like you to read and review if it's not too much trouble.**

**Me: yeah it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! And Fruits Basket crossover and it has an OC so please I could use some feed back.**

**All: see ya soon!**


End file.
